


Icarus and Apollo

by Zimmercj



Series: Mythology Musings [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poems, Poetry, Unfinished, retelling myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: A poem I started for one of my University classes a few years ago, but I never knew how to finish it.





	Icarus and Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> In each stanza, Icarus is the first line and Apollo is the second line. The third and fourth lines are omniscient narration. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions feel free to add them. I really want to finish this, but I'm stuck.

Icarus and Apollo

 

 

The boy who flew too high

The god who shone too bright

Neither aware of the other’s sigh

Of the eons of lonely nights

 

Cobbled wings of wax were not enough

The god of prophecy was blind

By the rules of gods and men, they were bound through

Mortal and deity alone amongst their kind

 

Icarus headed Daedalus’ warning to not fly low

The god of the sun saw his chance

Daedalus was old, not blind; there was no way he wouldn’t know

He watched his son fly off with a tear, but nary a glance

 

 

To look upon a god was torture

To be loved by one was insanity

The future this god did not want to see

Daedalus and the pantheon looked on with pity

 

 

Icarus flew towards the sun

Apollo extended a ray

They both knew that the other was the one

So many things each wanted to say


End file.
